Julian Watt
''Julian Watt is dangerous but he is for the most part a good moral character. He is dangerously powerful as although he is meant to replace his father he is In fact been given a different Primordial Power by his grand Father Chaos. He is the Primordial of Energy, this makes him easily the most powerful Primordial in Existance. '' ''When I mean energy, I mean all forms and types of energy he has mastery over, in some very dark way, all matter in the universe whether dark or regular, living or inanimate, is essentially compressed energy. This arguabley makes Julian, Omnipotent. '' Early Life Julian was never born, he was created by his father by unnatural means. While his father gave him all of his powers even his immortality which he would slowly inheritate. Chaos his Granfather gave his own unique Primordial Status and the power that came with it. He would be the Primordial force of all energy inside and outside the cosmos. Growing up in russia, he was taken care of by women who worked in brothels. It was here he became greived by the mistreatment of women in society and here began an inner rage that he kept bottled up inside of him. During one expereince when one woman was being beat to death by a man enraged that he wasn't getting his fair share of her at the bar, Julian, in a fit of rage drew energy from the electrical outlets in the room into a single lethal wall shattering blast which made the man explode and be spewed over nearly three blocks. This Act not only alienated him in Russia, but also at the same time broke through the veil for the first time revealing to the mortal world that their are beings who exist could be gods. Fleeing from Russia, and entering the Ukraine, Julian came to Odessa, where he quickly made himself known as a Procteor of the abused, and unjustly punished. He frequently was attacked by the police, but before leaving on a boat to Istanbul, he summoned a electrical storm to destroy the city's KGB Headquarters. (along with 70% of all KGB officers that were in the city. In Instanbul, he practicly gave into his rage nearly brining down a 300 meter wide meteor onto a district of known for excessive and unforgivable crimes. His act of mercy sparing the city of the devastation was rewarded with a one way, first class cruise out of the country toward Italy. Julian hated Rome right from the start, so he avoided it as a bitter inner rage formed as soon as he drew near to it, Unsure of why he left quickly. For Julian, Life was hard when somehow your rage was connected with your power, and when you didn't know where your rage was orginating from that made it even harder. Julian was forced to move on again, and boarded a plane going over seas to the carribean, sleeping for most of the journey his plane met with a massive electromagenetic storm unbknownst to Julian that he was the cause of it, Right over the Bermuda region this accidently caused the destruction of the plane and all 207 on board, He survived and was found as the only survior and escorted to the united states. He remained on Visa until he could escape custody and make his way to Camp Halfblood. Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods